A Second Love
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: The attraction between Johnny and Dracula becomes more and more intense. Will the two finally admit their feelings for each other? Dracula/Johnny SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside.


**Title: A Second Love**

 **Summary: The attraction between Johnny and Dracula becomes more and more intense. Will the two finally admit their feelings for each other?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): past Dracula/Martha, Dracula/Johnny**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Friendship**

 **Warning(s): Some intense making out scenes**

* * *

The hotel had really changed since Johnny arrived. They'd gotten technology - computers, phones, TVs. Dracula even added a movie theater in the mansion. But Dracula had to admit, he enjoyed having Johnny around more than the technology. Johnny was really fun, and everyone loved him - including Dracula. In fact, he loved Johnny a bit too much. The attraction had always been there, really. But it kept getting more intense, and it all started when he and Johnny were flying around on the tables again. They'd fell, Johnny on top of Dracula, their lips millimeters apart.

He could hardly breathe. The vampire tried to hold Johnny's gaze and not let his eyes flicker down to the boy's lips. "Drac..."

"Johnny," Dracula sighed, feeling

the redhead's warm breath on his face. He swallowed nervously.

And that was when Frank interrupted them. His eyes widened. "Oh - sorry!" He backed up. "I'll, uh...leave you guys alone." And then he was gone.

Dracula barely had time to turn away from Frank before Johnny's lips met his own. He gasped, running his hand through that messy red hair like he'd been dreaming about recently. Johnny groaned and Dracula blushed. The kiss was deep, so deep, and Johnny's lips brushed softly against his over and over.

It felt like a long time before they broke apart. Johnny's face matched his hair and he immediately got up, then grabbed Dracula's hand and helped him up. "Sorry!" he exclaimed. "I - I didn't mean-" He averted his gaze and ran out of the room.

Dracula sighed. It had sure felt like Johnny meant that kiss. They weren't talking now. A few seats down with him, Johnny sat with Mavis during the movie. He whispered something to her and she smiled. Dracula started to get jealous but then that turned to anxiety when he realized Johnny was coming over to him.

He sat down beside the vampire. "Hey."

"Uh..." Dracula offered a smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. "Hey."

Johnny laughed and Dracula's heart pounded. He loved Johnny's laugh. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" he asked. "'Cause you kinda look uncomfortable, man."

"What? No," Dracula said. "No," he repeated, reaching over and lacing his fingers through Johnny's.

Johnny's eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled and squeezed the vampire's hand.

After the movie, they started to be more friendly around each other, but it still felt like they were both acting distant. A few days later, Dracula was hosting a high school dance at the hotel, for a human school. Of course, he had Johnny help him plan the party, but it felt awkward, and honestly, a little ridiculous, too. Dracula knew he and Johnny were going to have to talk about the kiss eventually, so why not now?

But they didn't talk about it. Not just yet. Still, Dracula hated bottling his feelings up inside him. It's what had caused him to almost lose Johnny that one time. Luckily, he had made up for his mistake. He didn't want to lose Johnny again.

"What're you thinking about?" Dracula jumped as he hung up some decorations. Johnny was carrying a bowl of punch.

The older man laughed nervously. "Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Seemed like pretty deep stuff," Johnny noted. "You looked all serious." He was grinning.

Dracula turned away to hide his blush. "Oh, did I?"

"Yeah. But hey, whenever you want to talk, you know...you can come to me." He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder reassuringly before Johnny left to help with the party.

Dracula sighed. He knew he couldn't keep his feelings to himself. After this party, he would tell Johnny how he felt.

* * *

The dance was going well. The teenagers seemed to love it, and Mavis was making friends. He watched his daughter talking to some of the girls and then noticed Johnny beside her, talking to a pretty blonde girl.

No. He couldn't have that. He couldn't risk Johnny actually being attracted to the girl. He rushed over to them with his vampire speed and wrapped an arm around Johnny waist.

"Drac, what are you doing?" Johnny whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. I'm helping you," Dracula whispered back. The girl looked confused. "Sorry, Johnny's taken. You can go find another guy here who's single."

Johnny blushed furiously and tried to protest, but the girl had already left. Mavis smiled at the two and left them alone as well, talking to the girl who had been flirting with Johnny.

"So." Johnny grinned. "Finally came to have that talk?"

"I - I didn't like you flirting with her!" Dracula stammered.

Johnny laughed. "I wasn't, Drac," he reassured him. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? No." More nervous laughter.

A slow song started playing then. "So, since you scared away the girls, are you going to ask me to dance?"

"Oh - heh, I don't know, it's not really my dance-" Dracula started.

"You're the host! You can do whatever you want," Johnny pointed out.

Dracula sighed, and smiled. "All right, then," he agreed. "Johnny, would you like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to." Johnny smiled back as their fingers laced together. The redhead pulled Dracula out onto the dance floor. The vampire noticed Mavis dancing with a boy, and smiled at her. Over the guy's shoulder, she saw him and smiled back. _About time,_ she mouthed, and Dracula just rolled his eyes.

"What's up with the eye roll?" Johnny asked.

Dracula pulled him close. "Mavis was apparently waiting for this."

"I was, too," Johnny admitted, blushing. "For a long time." He rested his head on Dracula's chest, the vampire's arms around his waist.

They were together the rest of the night. When they weren't dancing, they were sitting at a table in the back of the room eating, laughing, and talking. They held hands, but there was no kissing just yet.

Hours later - though it felt like barely an hour to both of them - Dracula and Johnny walked down the hall late, after cleaning up from the dance. Everyone else was already asleep.

They stopped outside Dracula's door. "I'm glad we're talking again," Johnny said. "I missed you."

Dracula felt his face heat up. "I missed you, too," he agreed.

Johnny hugged him tightly, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around Dracula's neck. When he pulled away, their noses were just barely pressed together.

Johnny didn't hesitate this time. He cupped Dracula's face with one hand and kissed him softly. Dracula's hand gripped Johnny's waist as their lips brushed.

"I love you," Johnny breathed into the kiss.

"I love you, too," mumbled Dracula, as their kiss grew more intense. When Dracula's lips trailed down to Johnny's neck, the boy pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Uh..." Johnny wore a nervous smile. "You're not gonna suck my blood, are you?"

Dracula rolled his eyes. "No, no, I won't. And I won't ever live down that dumb vampire legend." Johnny laughed. "Oh, you think it's funny?"

"I think it's hilarious," replied Johnny.

"Well, it isn't!" Dracula blushed.

"Yeah it is, man, ask anyone." They were both laughing now. Dracula's laughter stopped when Johnny kissed him again, deeper this time. When he pulled away, Johnny asked, "Drac, we zinged, didn't we?"

Dracula's blush deepened. "Yes, Johnny. We did," he answered. "I just don't know how it could be possible. Second zings don't exist."

"I know my love for you exists." Dracula suddenly felt shy at the bold display of affection. Johnny stood on his toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"And that's enough for me."

Dracula smiled and wrapped him in an embrace. "Well said, my Jonathan, well said."

"So..." Johnny looked up at him. "Are you my boyfriend now? 'Cause we should totally go on a date." He grinned.

"Boyfriend? Date?" Dracula wasn't used to such modern terms. But, he liked them. So he smiled and said, "Yes. That sounds wonderful."

"Oh! We should go to a concert. They're awesome."

Dracula smiled, feeling happier than he had in a long time. "Okay. We will go on a date."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked my first shot at a "Hotel Transylvania" story! There will be more chapters to come - if I get enough faves, follows, and reviews! So let me know if you want this to be a multi-chartered fic. Also please review in general and let me know any thoughts, questions or comments. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
